Fallin For You
by P.P.S
Summary: Pie Eater's hurt and has to stay in bed, a friend as offered to take care of him. Things happen. Stuff developes. It's slash and my very first one. Eep.


Fallin' for You written by Polecat  
  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to Disney because with all my protesting, begging, crying and threats, they still said I couldn't have them.  
  
Author's note/Summary: This is a slash piece written at a very spur of the moment time. Pie Eater's laid up in bed from pulling a back muscle (I can relate) and one of the other newsies has offered to take care of him. You'll find out who when you read it. First time slasher.  
  
****  
  
Pie tried to roll on his side only for the aching pain in his back to turn sharp and brutal. He yelped and in a few steady huffs, returned to laying on his back.   
  
"Tol' ya to stay still."  
  
Pie rolled his eyes at the comment that came from two bunks over. "I've been stayin' still for two days. I'm bored."  
  
"Well if ya didn't go doin' flips offa stoops, ya wouldn't of ended up on ya back."  
  
"Well I'se gotta t'ink up somet'ings to do to keep me occupied in between editions."  
  
"I can t'ink of a bettah way to end up on me back in bed."  
  
Pie turned a curious look to the boy who now only sat a bunk away, a light flush was on his cheeks and his gaze now found the bedspread more interesting  
  
"Uh, yeah," Pie Eater forced a chuckle. "So's can I."  
  
"Do ya need anythin'? I drink or somethin' to eat?"  
  
"Nah, I'm okay."  
  
The other boy nodded returning to his own bunk, "I'ma jus' be ovah here readin' if ya need me."  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
====================================================================================================================================================================  
  
If could only of been twenty minutes that Pie Eater laid there thinking about the comment his friend had made. He knew it was a subtle suggestion. He could tell by the tone in the other voice, the quirky half-grin playing at his mouth and the flush from his immediate embarassment.   
  
But Pie didn't like him that same way.... he was pretty sure of that. Sure some of the other boys might kiss or get more intimate if they hadn't had a girl in awhile or were stuck in the refuge. But he liked girls. No, in matter of fact, he LOVED girls. He had even been in love once, or he was pretty sure he was.  
  
Only she must not of loved him back, or she'd be here with him now and not off with some boy from Harlem. No, if anyone really loved him they'd be here taking care of him like....  
  
Pie Eater squeezed his eyes shut to stop his own train of thought. He was not in love with a boy. And that boy was not in love with him.  
  
"Want a cigarette?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Don't really feel like one. Hey, when you start smokin'?"  
  
"I dunno, I smoke when I'm nervous."  
  
"Whatta ya nervous 'bout?"  
  
"Jus' you, ya know, gettin' bettah an' all."  
  
"I tore some muscles, I didn't break me back."  
  
"But ya coulda. Lookit last year when you broke ya wrist doin' dat cartwheel. You'se always doin' dangerous t'ings, Pie Eatah, you make me nervous. You always got me worryin'"  
  
Pie couldn't help but grin, he had never thought that cartwheels and back flips would be classified as 'dangerous'. Ha also never thought there was someone to be worrying about his so-called dangerous activities.  
  
"Well sorry, Swifty, didn't mean to make meself your main point of concern."  
  
His comment came out more sarcastic then he had meant it, he was actually flattered to have someone care enough to worry about him.  
  
"I mean dat... jus' dat I'm glad ya care."  
  
Swifty grinned bashfully and nodded, "You're me...pal."  
  
'Pal', Pie repeated to himself. Swifty seemed to have hard time uttering that simple three letter word.  
  
"Yep, dat we are, pals."  
  
====================================================================================================================================================================  
  
Thirty minutes now since that somewhat awkward conversation. Pie Eater was getting tired of staring at the matteress above him. Line. Line. Line. Line. Spring. Line. Line.  
  
The springs squeaked and mattress sagged, Pie eased himself onto his elbows with a minimal amount of pain. He glanced to Swifty's bunk, empty.  
  
"Lookin' for me?," Swifty's head peeked over the top bunk , his hat falling from atop his head and landing on the floor.  
  
"Whadda ya doin'?"  
  
"You're right, it's borin' in here."  
  
"At lease you can get up and move aroun', I'm stuck in this bed."  
  
"Can't get up at all, huh?," Swifty teased.  
  
"Ya know I can't."  
  
"Can't even get up to chase some bum aroun' da room?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even if someone stole ya hat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or came along an' socked ya in the jaw?"  
  
Pie rolled his eyes, "No."  
  
"Or planted a kiss on ya?"  
  
"Who says I'd want to?"  
  
Swifty shrugged, slipping down in his upside down position. "I dunno, maybe jus' to get ya all riled up."  
  
"Sure, get me all riled up while I'm in this state. Can't even do nuttin', ya know wit me back bein' out an' all."  
  
He grinned at his own not-so-subtle hint. If Swifty could play that game, then he should could too.  
  
The Asian boy dropped down lower, his form hanging half over the bunk now. "Yeah, dat's a shame. Wit you hurtin' ya back, ya can't even do all da uddah stuff dat'll cause ya to end up on ya back in bed."  
  
"Uddah stuff?," Pie asked in a mock innocent. "Ya mean like handstands an' stuff like dat?"  
  
Now it was Swifty who rolled his eyes, "You knows jus' what I mean, Pie Eatah. You ain't so innocent."  
  
"Oh yes I am, I'se a perfect angel."  
  
Swifty slipped down lower, his hands gripping on the bunk frame to keep him up. "An angel who's been wit more grils den I can count on one hand?"  
  
Pie shrugged, "I must be, all da girls claimed I brung 'em to heaven an' back."  
  
"Oooo, big braggah," Swifty leaned as close to Pie as he could posistion himself. Pie Eater grinded his teeth against the throbbing of his damage muscles, sliding his torso closer to vertical hanging boy.  
  
Pie traced the contour of Swifty's lips with his eyes, he could feel the other boys breath softly on his chin and the smell of tobacco coming from his clothes.  
  
Never had Pie Eater kissed a boy, never had he even thought about it. Not until that moment.  
  
The kiss was short but filled with electricity. Both boys lips chapped from cold nights air and dry from cigarettes, pressed firmly against the others. Light stubble from an unclean shaved pricked the cheeks and chins of both.  
  
Swifty pulled away first, taking a moment to regain his breath. He moved forward Pie could only assume for another kiss, only to land on the floor.  
  
Scrambling for the bars of the bunk as he slid lower and lost his grip, Swifty met the bunkrrom floor with the top of his head.  
  
"Hey, you okay?," Pie asked as he inched as close as his protesting muscles would allow.  
  
Swifty laid on his back, both hand clutching his head. "Ow, dammit! I saw a white flash when I hit my head."  
  
"Oh, dat's da glow."  
  
He turned to look at the boy on the bunk one eyebrow arched in question, "What glow?"  
  
"Da one you see when you see an angel," Pie grinned.  
  
Swifty rolled his eyes, "Right, 'cause you'se an angel."  
  
"'Cause I'se an angel," Pie answered in unison.  
  
"Shuddup an' move ovah," Swifty said as he pulled himself onto Pie's bunk.  
  
"Hey giddup, you can't be hurt, who's gonna take care of me?"  
  
"I just cracked my dome on da floor, quit bein' a baby."  
  
Pie relaxed himself slowly onto his back, making more room for Swifty to settle down. "I ain't bein' a baby, I jus' want somebody to take care of me."  
  
"We can get Kloppman to take care of da both of us, dat way we can spend all day in bed togeddah."  
  
"Yeah, dat bed great if I could actually do somethin'."  
  
"Give it a few days da doc said, a week tops. You'll be good as new and I t'ink I hit me head hard enough I might needto stay in an' rest a week too. An' ya know, tendah lovin' is always da best care."  
  
Pie Eater grinned, "You'se ain't as innocent as you look."  
  
"An' you ain't as innocent as you try to act."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ack, pretty sucky right? Well I tried. Me myself (and yes I) have been laid up on the couch for the last few days with pulled back and shoulder muscles, so I kinda got the idea from that. Swifty/Pie match? I dunno, I was watching the movie and it just kinda came to me.  
And I'll say it, I've got a weensy bit on writer's block on my other two fics. This was just to get me over the bumps.... I hope.  
  
Yeah well, review anyway. And, um.... LONG LIVE SLASH! 


End file.
